Just For Comfort
by TiraMeDeCama
Summary: Nick and Amanda both find themselves in need for something, can they fill each others need? ROLLARO Read & Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, after indulging in a Sex and the City marathon I've gained some inspiration for this new ROLLARO story. (I miss ROLLARO on SVU)**

 **I hope this is highly read, highly reviewed, and highly enjoyed!**

Fin rode over in a cab to a bar across town, yawning and ready to knock out. Four times this week he had been out after work with Nick, over the last few weeks they had been out drinking and bar hopping until the early morning hours. The toll had taken him. He wasn't sure if there was anything going on with Nick and Fin hadn't bothered to ask nor had Nick brought it up. So Fin decided he would just keep him company until he felt like talking. But if he had to bet on it, he would say Nick was having wife problems. He chuckled to himself and shook his head thanking God he wasn't married. The cabbie pulled up outside the bar, Fin handed over some cash and through the bar window he saw Rollins sitting at a table across from Nick.

Fin walked up to a waitress and ordered a round for the table before he sat with his partners. He took a seat next to Amanda, giving both of them a fist bump. "Damn, Nick I didn't know you drank this hard man."

Nick chuckled, "It's in my blood, and I am the epitome of what they say about Latin men."

"And what exactly is it that they say?" Amanda asked through a snicker, using air quotes when she said 'they'.

"I work hard, I play hard, I drink hard," and looking her dead in the eyes he said, "And I love hard." He kept his gaze locked on Amanda and took notice of the slight flush that overtook her face.

"Okay, okay, eyes off my partner Rico Suave." Fin tossed a pretzel at Nick to cut the tension that shifted their table in the last few seconds.

Nick laughed, tossing a handful of pretzels back at Fin, "I won't touch… but I will look." He winked at Amanda and flashed a smooth smile at her.

"Hey" She feigned an offended look, "get your married eyes off me."

"Ouch!" Nick clutched his heart, "Thanks for reminding me…"

A few beers later, Fin stood up pulling cash from his wallet, "Alright kids, I'm gonna get going."

"What? It's barely 9:00, the night is just starting." Nick said and looked at Fin with a confused expression.

"Sorry, my dude. I'm tired. We've been out every night this week, besides the last thing I need is your wife thinking I'm the one keeping you out every night."

"Yeah, yeah" Nick finished off the remainder of his beer and waved off Fin.

"Amanda, you gonna be okay getting home?" Fin asked.

She smiled and batted her eyes at him, "Yes, Dad I will be just fine."

"I'll take care of her." Nick smiled charmingly at Fin.

"You better and not in the way you're thinking, Amaro." Fin called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Nick and Amanda both pulled out their phones, unsure of how to fill the sudden silence. It seemed like an eternity before Amanda asked if he was up for another round. Nick scrunched up his face at her before nodding yes. Amanda waved down the waitress who quickly brought over two beers.

Nick touched the waitresses hand as she set down his beer, "I'd also like two shots of Milagro Unico and a glass of Chivas Regal. Rollins, do you want something else?" She shook her head to decline as she swallowed a mouthful of beer. He turned back to the waitress and smiled at her, "Just that, thank you."

"Did you just order all that for you?" She asked with concern when the waitress left.

"For us, you have to take a shot with me." He said tenderly.

"Oh, no… no liquor for me, Cowboy."

Nick grinned widely and with raised eyebrows he asked, "Cowboy?"

Amanda laughed a loud, open mouthed laugh which caused Nick to laugh, too. They sat there for a few minutes laughing; Amanda wiped tears from her eyes. Her belly ached from laughing so hard. She looked at Nick laughing but noticed a distant look in his eyes, as if he was remembering a bittersweet moment.

"You all right?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm good… just been awhile since I laughed like that." Amanda smiled at him with warmth. "It's good though, I liked it."

The waitress came over with their drinks; Amanda slowly pushed away the tequila shot closest to her. "It's just one, Amanda." Nick said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why have you been out so much? I thought you would be spending time with your wife and daughter."

"How come you won't drink this shot with me?"

"Answer my question and I will take the damn shot." She extended her hand for him to make good on the agreement. To which Nick approved.

"I don't like going home to an empty house." He pushed the small glass of the top shelf tequila towards her. "Now drink."

"Where's your family?" she looked at him with furrowed brows as he gestured for the waitress to bring him another round of shots. He ran his hand through his dark brown locks that were beginning to curl at the tips. She liked his hair when it was in this phase, but of course she would never tell him that.

Nick was willing to answer her questions as long as she drank with him and eventually revealed his wife had moved to Washington D.C. with their daughter last month. Amanda was surprised because she had seen no hint of martial problems in the year that his wife had been home from Iraq, much less in the last few months that built up to their separation. After listening to Nick and understanding his reasons for not wanting to be home she found herself confiding in him her inability to sleep alone. It took a lot for her to admit to another man that she slept restfully when she had a man in the same bed as her. She made Nick pinky swear secrecy, afraid that if people found out they would see right through her tough, independent image. Her mouth formed into a smile when she remembered him telling her she was tough for admitting that to him and the feel of his thumb circling the palm of her hand. She was surprised at how sincere he was with her feelings and questioned whether that was Authentic Nick or Drunk Nick.

The cab pulled up in front of the average sized house, Nick opened her door, paid the cabbie and led the way inside his house. Once inside, she shivered from the cold chill and immediately felt his warm hands quickly run up and down her arms, bringing her warmth. She wondered how his hands could be warm when it was so cold out tonight. He stood so close to her she could feel heat radiating from his body, it must be the alcohol she thought. Nick left her side briefly to adjust the thermostat on the heater and then pulled her coat from her shoulders; he placed a warm kiss on her forehead, grabbed hold of her hand and led her down a hallway toward a bedroom near the back of the house. The last thing she remembered saying was, "this is just for comfort, right?"

 **Your thoughts? Shall I proceed?**


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda woke up in a thin sheet of sticky sweat, vague memories from last night came to her; the bar, the beer, the shots- many shots, Nick holding her hand, Nick – her eyes bolted open. She gasped quietly with her hand over her mouth when she saw Nick sleeping next to her. Amanda picked up her head and slowly pulled Nick's hand from her panties. "Why am I not wearing pants? He stinks like liquor!" she thought to herself. She sat up with a heavy head, Nick stirred in his sleep. "Oh, shit, is he waking up?" she panicked as she quietly got out of bed and found her pants. She stumbled trying to put them on quickly.

"It helps if you put one leg in first." Nick cleared his hoarse voice and stretched his arms above his head she saw a thin treasure trail leading to the bottom of his v shaped hips. His slacks were open and unfastened revealing a bulge in his boxer briefs. Amanda eyes quickly darted away but not before he noticed what she saw. "I'm sorry." He said as he quickly stood and zipped up. She pulled up her pants and grabbed for her shoes. The air was awkward as she tried to think of something to say.

"It reeks of booze in here!" Nick said to himself.

"No, you reek of booze." Amanda corrected.

"Damn, how much did we drink?" He looked up at her and smiled at her worried expression. "Why are you worried? You don't have to work today, Rollins."

"Amaro, look, now I don't remember much of what happened last night but whatever happened… well, it was nice but it was a mistake." She rambled on, "I don't even remember if I started it, if I did, I'm sorry if I…"

Nick laughed, "Rollins, you're rambling… what do you think it happened?"

Amanda shifted her feet, "Well, I woke up with no pants, your hand was in my panties, your pants are all like that with ya drawls wavin' hello! I think we had sex, didn't we?" Her face was pinkish with embarrassment.

Nick couldn't help but laugh, she was too cute when she got worked up and her southern accent came out. "I don't think we had sex" he looked down at his obvious erection, "I don't think my dick made it out." He sniffed his fingers trying to detect her scent on him.

"Nick! Don't do that!" She tossed a pillow at him.

"Calm down, nothing happened. I don't feel like I had sex, do you?" He smiled, "I think I may have touched you but I think that's as far as it got."

"Darn it, Amaro, this is so embarrassing… I'm never drinking with you again…" she hurriedly left the room, picking up her coat when she neared the door.

"I'm sorry; I should have taken you home. This is my fault so don't be embarrassed." He held her elbow until she looked at him, "I won't say anything."

It was a slow and rainy afternoon, the detectives sat at their desks catching up on case files and updating information. Bored from work, Nick thought about which bar he would go to after work. He figured he would go alone tonight and give Fin a chance to recover; he quietly chuckled to himself as he thought Fin's old liver couldn't keep up. His thoughts drifted back to the other night with Rollins, he vaguely remembered an agreement they had made. He said he didn't like going home to an empty house, she said she slept restfully with a man next to her. They drunkenly agreed to be the comfort the other one needed. Nick couldn't remember if they mentioned sex or no sex, but in all honesty he would jump at the chance to please Amanda's body. His phone vibrated interrupting his thoughts.

Rollins: What's got you grinnin' from ear to ear?

Nick glanced over at her but she was banging away on her keyboard as if she had been working the entire time.

Amaro: You. Red faced…hopping around my room

He hit send and pretended to get back to work.

Rollins: ha ha ass

Amaro: Remember our agreement from the other night?

Amanda looked at Fin and Liv, they were lost in paperwork.

Rollins: Yeah… why?

Amaro: Come over tonight.

Rollins: Ok

Amanda looked over at Nick; her face grew warm when she saw he was already staring at her.

Nick went home after work, he was unsure what time Rollins would arrive but he wanted to pick up the house a little and change his bed sheets. He hadn't bothered to change them since Maria had left and even then, he didn't pay attention to how often she changed the sheets. The only thing he was sure of was the sheets stunk of booze, sweat, and testosterone. He made sure to close the door to Zara's room, seeing her room and toys only made him miss her more. Glancing at his watch he knew she would be calling him soon. He made a light dinner to pass the time and drank a few beers. Nick hated the quietness of his house, he was angry with Maria for taking his daughter from him. The daughter that he raised by himself while Maria felt she had to sign up for tour after tour. Then it dawned on him, in the entire month that Maria had been gone he hadn't thought about having sex with another women. His heartache over losing his daughter outweighed his sexual urges, not to say that he didn't jerk off every couple of days. "Jerking off wasn't cheating, would sleeping with Rollins be considered cheating? Had he cheated already?" He thought to himself as he remembered smelling her on his fingers, the memory aroused him. "I'll have to ask Google." He thought to himself.

After talking to Zara and showering Nick relaxed with another beer in front of the TV. until he heard a quiet knock on his door. He checked the time as he opened the door. "Hey… come in." he smiled at Rollins who was dressed in a running suit.

"Hey" she smiled awkwardly and looked around his living room.

"Hey…" Nick said as he too looked around his living room nervously. "Want a beer?"

"No, I learned my lesson about drinking with you."

"Okay… so…what do you want to do?" He asked with a shy smirk.

"Lead me to the bed?"

Nick nodded his head, grabbed his beer and led Amanda to his room.

"Wow, Amaro, did you change the bed just for me?"

Nick could tell from her body language that she wasn't entirely comfortable, he pulled back the blanket and motioned for her to sit on the bed, "Yes, I asked Google what I should do to my bed when I have a beautiful girl coming over. It said 'change the sheets'." They both snickered. "Call me Nick, okay?" he asked tenderly.

She nodded yes and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay, Nick… how are we going to do this?"

"I don't remember the logistics of this agreement so you'll have to remind me of any preferences you have." He sat next to her.

"Rules… okay… hold me, don't snore in my ear, if your feet are cold don't touch me with them, don't question me, and your horse stays in the barn."

Nick laughed when she gestured at his crotch, "So that answers my sex question…"

"Oh no, no sex. You agreed to that the other night."

"I don't remember what I agreed to. But okay, my horse will stay in the barn."

"Oh, and when you hold me your hands stay out of my clothes. I will bust your lip if your hands start to wander!"

Nick held up his hands, "these hooves will comply with your rules." He was the first one to get into bed, Amanda followed his lead, he pulled her body closer to his chest, slid his arm under her head and wrapped his other arm around her torso. "Do you sleep with your sweater on?"

"No…" she sat up and pulled off her sweater and kicked off her shoes. "I normally don't sleep with pants either but I'm not that comfortable yet."

"No worries, take your time. I don't sleep with a shirt or pants but to be honest, I'm afraid you'll hurt me if I take anything off."

Amanda laughed and elbowed his stomach. She settled back to a comfortable position in Nick's arms feeling nervous but peaceful and safe. His breathing soon evened out and she knew he was falling asleep. "Nick" she tried out his name, she was so used to calling him Amaro. He moaned a response. "Will you turn off the light?"

He pulled her tighter against his body and whispered into her ear, "it's sensored… good night Amanda."

"Night Cowboy." She let the tension out of her body with an exhale and leaned closer into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's challenging to write a story with no sex… I may have to include sex in this story… just a heads up. Although, I don't want Nick and Amanda to jump right into it…I also have no idea where this story is going, I'm writing in the moment so feel free to suggest ideas!**

Amanda lay awake in Nick's arms, her mind wouldn't stop coming up with the most random things, and her body had not been this restless since…she quickly changed her train of thought. She knew Nick was partially awake from all her moving around and she also knew he was too nice to tell her to lay still. She tried to count sheep, she sang her ABCs, she went through the alphabet trying to think of a name for each letter, and she tried singing the alphabet in reverse order but gave up when frustration set in. Amanda exhaled loudly, "Nick?" she called for him quietly.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

He got out of bed to dim the lights as he again told her to take off her clothes. "Why would I do that?" She questioned.

"I want to help you relax, please take these off" he tenderly asked and tugged at her running tights, "just wear what you normally wear to bed."

This time Amanda obeyed without questioning him, she slid off her tights along with her socks and bra. She let Nick guide her back down on the bed, she was nervous, she had never been this exposed with him before. Her heart raced when she felt his hands on her ankles, he pulled her feet into his lap, playfully tickled her sensitive soles and smiled as she laughed. Then he popped each of her toes which caused more giggles from her. Nick pulled her closer to him so her legs now rested on his lap; she felt warm oil on his hands as he began massaging her legs, from her knees down to her toes, she felt her body begin to relax and he rubbed the oil in with his strong hands.

"Is that lavender?" she whispered.

"Mmmhmmm…" he looked at her with an intense gaze, "turn over."

Amanda did as she was told; she lay on her belly, her arms tucked underneath the firm pillow that her head rested on. She felt Nick straddle her legs, she felt slightly embarrassed as she knew he had a full view of her panty covered ass. She gasped when she felt his touch under her shirt on her lower back but she let him rub the lavender scented oil into her back, shoulders and neck. It felt intimate, his bare hands on her bare back, her inhibitions had lowered, her mind had stopped and she lay there in peaceful relaxation as his hands worked on her body. Her eyes were hooded and her breathing evened, and just before she fell into a light sleep Nick lay down next to her. Amanda immediately laid her head on his chest, hugged his torso, and moved her leg across his. Nick pulled her into him, hugging her tightly against his body. He played with her hair until she fell into a deep sleep, which he soon followed.

Nick was the first to wake; he got out of bed feeling good about his self that he was able to bring Amanda some peace, even if it was for just a night. By the time he roused Amanda from sleep, he had already showered, dressed for work and ate breakfast over the sink. Amanda stretched and felt her face grow warm when she saw Nick was watching her body. It dawned on her she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties, her belly was exposed and her nipples protruded through the soft fabric of her t-shirt. He didn't look away from her body until she pulled a pillow over her body.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, you relaxed me. Thank you." She looked away awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, you know what, I don't eat breakfast." Amanda quickly rose from the bed, gathering her clothes. "Thanks for everything but I really need to get home. I slept way too late."

"I'll drive you." Nick followed her to the living room and watched her struggle with her shoes.

"No, it's fine… I'll take the subway." She rushed to the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Nick drove himself to work thinking he must have said or did something wrong for her to leave so suddenly. He told himself he would apologize for whatever he did. He felt guilty admitting to himself that he liked sleeping with her.

 **I apologize for the short update. I wanted to get something to you guys and also because I might have a touch of writer's block. I will write more chapter and then probably end it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying my best to regularly update; however, they may become sporadic as I'm currently having hard drive issues… so bear with me. Also, someone mentioned doing a series of one shots based on the ideas brought forth. I can make that happen. So start DMing me those ideas and I can start working on it… Also, FYI…light smut.**

* * *

Amanda had just rolled into the squad room, had not had a chance to set her things down before Cragen came out handing Nick a post-it, "Amaro, Rollins we got a new one." Amanda glanced around the squad room, no Fin or Liv.

"C'mon Rollins, looks like it's just us for this one."

Driving away, Amanda asked about Fin and Liv. Nick explained, "They were the first to arrive at the station this morning so they got a case that came in overnight. It was nothing major they had to question and verify living situations for a mother and her eight kids."

"Eight kids?" Rollins' eyes bulged out of her head.

"Yeah." Nick chuckled at her expression.

"So what do we have right now?"

"Mother who says her son hasn't come home since last night. Boy's 14 and has no history of running away or drug abuse."

"So she thinks." Rollins shrugged her shoulders.

"Well aren't you a bowl of sunshine this morning?" Nick smiled boyishly and stole a quick glance at her before he pulled up beside the curb. "And here I thought I had you sleeping like a baby last night."

"Shh, what if someone hears?" Amanda snapped.

Nick looked around, "Who? It's just us…what's wrong?" he whispered as her brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, Nick, just" she glanced out the window unsure whether she should share what was on her mind.

Nick gently gripped the nape of her neck and slowly began to massage it, "tell me." He said it so quietly Amanda almost didn't hear him.

"It's silly, really… I went home this morning and Frannie was crying. Once she saw me she just about attacked me with doggy kisses. I feel bad leaving her all alone, ya know?"

Nick shook his head with understanding, "Look, I'm not sure if this is your way of telling me last night was a mistake and if it is then I don't accept. If you feel it was a mistake you need to tell me straight up. Otherwise I suggest you bring her with you…"

"Last night was great, not a mistake at all. I slept great in case I didn't tell you that earlier…wouldn't it be too much to bring a dog into your house?"

"I'm fine with it as long as she doesn't attack me when I rub on you." He moved closer into her space.

"Yeah? Okay then, I'll bring her next time. And you know what? We can tradeoff between your place and mine. Would you like that?"

"Mmmhmm" Nick couldn't peel his eyes away from her lips, she was biting down on her lower lip and Nick felt like it begged to be kissed. He slightly leaned in to her more when she leaned into him. The she suddenly pulled back and pushed him away. "What?" he asked confused.

"Fin." She jerked her head toward their parent who was getting out of his car and approaching him.

They both got out of the car and met up with Fin. He kept looking at Rollins like he suspected something was going on but Nick and Amanda played it off well. Nick stuck to the case at hand to keep the conversation from turning awkward. Together the three detectives were able to locate the boy within a few hours and then quickly rush across town to assist Liv with an alleged rape at a prestigious university.

* * *

Nick watched her lying there on his sofa, sprawled comfortably under a little blanket with her feet on his lap. He shook his head as he noticed how lost she was in her Sex & the City show. He lightly tickled her soles, she gasped with surprise which caused Frannie to lowly growl. Nick raised his hands in surrender before he reached down and patted the dog's head. Amanda laughed because Frannie had not stopped watching Nick since they arrived hours ago. He went to the kitchen and fed Frannie pieces of cheese and to adjust himself without Amanda seeing, he had been horny all day and now it seemed to be getting worse. His dick was always fat but in the last hour he felt it stiffening every time Amanda moved her feet around on his lap. He smiled to himself as he drained the last of his beer then glanced at his watch, it was past midnight. He looked over at Amanda who was still stuck on her show, Frannie was on the floor near her, Nick went to his room to change and turn down the bed. It was silly to admit but he felt somewhat neglected, he wanted Amanda's attention but she was too into her show. He turned out the light and laid down, Amanda would come to bed when she was ready.

It didn't take too long for her to realize Nick had gone into the room a while ago, "does he not want me here?" she asked herself. She checked her phone and realized how late it had gotten, "I should just go home… but it's too late to go across town with a dog." She flipped the TV off and the low lamp, she sat contemplating whether she should go lay with Nick, sleep on the sofa or go home.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Amanda jumped, startled. Frannie hopped up to her feet ready to protect her owner.

"I was just thinking…" she whispered as she patted her dog to let her know everything was okay.

"Can you think in bed?" he asked with charm.

"Am I invited to your bed?"

Nick thought she sounded a little insecure, "Well I was waiting for you to come lay down…"

"You didn't say anything, you just left so I was actually gonna get ready to go home." She added the last part for dramatic effect.

Nick knew what she wanted, his attention, just as he had wanted hers earlier. "I want you to come lay down, I didn't say anything because you were busy with your show." He moved to stand in front of her, pulling her arms towards his body he said, "Come with me, please?" Amanda let him hold her hand and walk her to his room where he gently pulled the hair tie from her hair, slid her sweatpants to her ankles, once she stepped out of them he placed his hands around her hips daring himself to take off her shirt. She tugged at the string of his pajama pants, he let them slide to the floor. He pulled her into him, pressing his body against her, wanting her to feel his dick against her bare skin. He got into bed first, pulling her down with him, once she was settled on her side he slid up right behind her, spooning her.

* * *

 **Review, review, review people! I know I said it last time but the next chapter will be the last...**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick pressed himself hard against Amanda, he caressed her torso, hips, and thighs while burying his face deep into her hair. He kissed her neck and tugged at it with his teeth. He slipped his fingers under the band of her panties and found her lips with his own, just as he slid his fingers into her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He deepened the kiss when he felt her hand grab his hard as steel cock. It sent strong, pleasurable urges down Nick's body. He quickly got up on his knees as he flipped her over and slapped her ass, leaving a red hand print. She groaned at him over her shoulder as he slapped her ass a couple more times. Nick shoved her panties to the side as he fully immersed himself into her. He roughly, rapidly pumped into her while holding her steady at the hips. Amanda put her hand up against his hips to try to keep him from going in so deep but his wanting desire for her completely overtook him as he continued to slam into her. He felt her body tighten and grip down around his cock as she came in two big waves. And again she tried to slow him down as he plunged into her while she was cumming.

In his mind, he wouldn't stop until she completely lost control. After several more pumps into her he felt her walls grip and spasm all around his cock, her knees gave out but he held her up at the waist and with one last, full thrust he exploded into her. She collapsed underneath him and he fell onto her back, both panting like they had just ran a marathon. But still he ground his hips into her as the last of him dripped into her.

Amanda was lost in a silenced ecstasy for several moments, bliss and pleasure completely overtook her but slowly her sense of hearing came back, she could feel Nick throbbing inside of her. The last thing she felt was his wet kisses on her shoulders, she could feel him gently nibble on her earlobe and nip at her neck and then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nick woke the next morning with Amanda in his arms and his face in her hair. He felt her stir, "I think I need another session with your body, I didn't get to these last night" he said as he caressed her breasts in his hand.

"Last night is a blur… you were supposed to keep the horse in the barn." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're the one who let him out!" he laughed.

"So I'm responsible for this?" she laughed, exasperated.

"You can't let a stallion out and not expect him to buck around!" he teased, "Second night sleeping over and you broke the no sex rule…" he feigned disappointment, "I'm disappointed in you Rollins."

Before she could respond Frannie came running in at full speed, begging to be taken for a walk. "Hold on, girl...I might as well go home if I'm gonna take her for a walk." Frannie ran to Nick's front door and scratched on it.

Nick sat up as she stood up from the bed, "wait, wait…" he pulled her back to him from her hips, squeezed both of her butt cheeks in his large hands and swirled his tongue around her asshole, working his way down to her slit. Amanda let out a deep breath as he sent shivers through her body and tossed her head back once again on the brink of surrendering her body to him.

A succession of yelps and barks brought her back to reality, "I have to walk her, she's dying Nick!"

Nick withdrew his hands and mouth from her but not before slapping her ass once more, "See you tonight, Sweet Peach."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic… there was so much more story line I could have added to this but I wanted to keep it as least dramatic as possible. Please let me know your thoughts and again comment below or DM me with your ideas for the Rollaro One Shot Series. Thank you!**


End file.
